basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
15 ICS Ioroball Cup
The 15 ICS Ioroball Cup was the first edition of the ICS Ioroball Cup. The venue was Crelina. All the matches were held in The Arena, Castenona. The format was a simple round-robin, with the ranking at the end being the medal ranking. Matches Ranking table Matches | team2 = | score = 3 - 2 | aet = | goals1 = Depral 15' Azner 56' N. Smith 81' | goals2 = Mong Hes 45+1' G. Zenigz 89' | stadium = The Arena, Castenona, Crelina | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 10 - 1 | aet = | goals1 = Nigenbaut 8' Oroves 11' 76' J. Kelwe 23' Saigi 35' Asies 42' Kemaa 60' (pen) Mores 66' Ertrar 81' Tetii 90' | goals2 = Vidos 46' | stadium = The Arena, Castenona, Crelina | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 4 - 2 | aet = | goals1 = Ahosei 17' 27' 60' Depral 48' | goals2 = Ertrar 34' Ellwell 88' | stadium = The Arena, Castenona, Crelina | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 14 - 0 | aet = | goals1 = V. Zenigz 2' 58' 67' 80' 87' A. Zenigz 19' G. Zenigz 25' (pen) 45+2' 50' 72' N. Zenigz 33' 40' 90+1' Valeluie 48' | goals2 = | stadium = The Arena, Castenona, Crelina | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 6 | aet = | goals1 = Koop 4' | goals2 = N. Smith 20' Rowan 30' Bardoniks 44' 68' Depral 54' (pen) 85' | stadium = The Arena, Castenona, Crelina | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | team2 = | score = 3 - 4 | aet = | goals1 = A. Zenigz 49' Refire 61' V. Zenigz 79' | goals2 = Eriai 6' (og) Paarhoe 15' 24' Ertrar 90' | stadium = The Arena, Castenona, Crelina | attendance = | referee = | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Goalscorers There have been 50 goals scored in 6 games, giving an average of 8.33 goals per game. Six goals * Vasal Zenigz Five goals * George Zenigz Four goals * Amos Depral Three goals * Mark Ahosei * Nivel Zenigz * Yhell Ertrar Two goals * Nagu Bardoniks * Neilon Smith * Aeawer Zenigz * Venidan Oroves * Lucas Paarhoe One goal * Jonny Azner * Faaio Rowan * Rinos Koop * Palli Vidos * Deto Mong Hes * Paulo Refire * Marc Valeluie * Seroperman Asies * Mike Ellwell * Jones Kelwe * Reto Kemaa * Iniko Mores * Drego Nigenbaut * Nievl Saigi * Nigo Tetii One own goal * Niko Eriai (playing against Silei) Awards Team awards *1st place/Gold: *2nd place/Silver: *3rd place/Bronze: *4th place: *Fair Play Award: Player awards *Best Scorer: Vasal Zenigz *Best Keeper: Tim Artror *Most Valuable Player: Amos Depral Category:ICS Ioroball Cup Category:Ioroball Category:Crelina Category:Avopei-Larru